


how to seduce your quantum mechanics professor

by re_l



Category: Berserk
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempted Seduction, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Desk Sex, F/M, Facials, Teacher-Student Relationship, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2018-12-18 20:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11882007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/re_l/pseuds/re_l
Summary: Farnese has a slight crush on her professor...a slight crush.





	1. The Incident

**Author's Note:**

> hi!!! i wrote this in like 30 mins and didn't have anyone proofread it. as always, please please point out mistakes if you find them!! thank you ^-^

Farnese watched as her handsome professor strode around the room as he was lecturing the class. He was lecturing the class about Schrödinger's cat...or so she thought. She hadn’t really been paying attention. She took the quantum mechanics class for the credits she needed to graduate, but still wasn’t interested. No matter if she failed, her parents would pay for her to redo the year. Farnese really wasn’t interested in college or anything of the sort, more so being a free spirit, but she was willing to suffer through the class if she got to look at him - Professor Guts, but he didn’t even go by that, just wanting the class to call him “Guts” instead. She continued to stare at him as he walked around the room. Once, they even made eye contact and she licked her lips when they did so. He quickly broke their locked gaze, stumbling over his next few words before regaining his composure. 

The class was almost over, and Farnese was ready to move on, meanwhile daydreaming about what Guts could be doing to her...his head between her legs, him bending her over his lap “punishing her for being a naughty girl”. Hearing her name, she was snapped out of her fantasizing. 

“Wh-what?” she stuttered.

“Since you clearly weren’t paying attention, I’ll repeat the question.” Guts stated bluntly “In the Schrödinger's cat model, what is the role of the box?”

Farnese started to panic internally, as she had no idea what the answer was. It was probably discussed during class. She decided to wait a few more moments before “answering” the question to possibly make it seem like she was in a state of deep thought. 

“Umm..I don’t know..” she looked down at her lap, cheeks burning.

She heard her classmates start to snicker at her. This almost confirmed that the question was discussed and answered in Guts’ lecture. She thought she heard Guts chuckle under his breath

“As I thought Miss de Vandimion. See me in my office after class.”

He then strode out of the room, the other students following in his example. Farnese just sat in her seat for a few moments before finally getting up and collecting her things. Instead of going to her professor’s office first, she went to the women’s restroom. She splashed water on her face and looked into the mirror, observing herself. She decided to “slut herself up”, unbuttoning her schoolgirl blouse a few more buttons and tugging her skirt up her hips a bit more. She spun around and looked where her skirt was sitting on her hips. Her ass wasn’t completely showing, but she could see her panties peeking out a bit.

“Perfect..” she said to herself aloud.

She strode out of the restroom and towards Guts’ office. She knocked on the door and heard a gruff ‘come in’. She strode into the office, trying to muster her confidence. She saw Guts’ eyes widen as he took in her appearance but his face quickly returned to it’s normal stoic expression

“Sit down Farnese,” he said in his gruff voice.

Farnese took the seat in front of his desk and bent over to show off her small, but still there cleavage. He seemed not to take notice of her compromising position and considered to stare at his laptop. 

“Farnese, we need to talk…” he said, trailing off in an almost concerned tone. “You’re failing my class and won’t pass the year if you don’t get your grade up.”

He glanced up at her. A sort of wave of shock passed over her. She had expected this eventually, but didn’t think it would come as soon as it had. 

“W-what can I do to get it up?” Farnese looked away, as not to make eye contact with him. She was rather embarrassed surprisingly. It was embarrassing to be told she wouldn’t be passing by a man she had a schoolgirl crush on.

“Well you’d have to do some extra credit to get it up. I can assign you some, enough so that you’d get a passing grade. I’d hate to see you fail, Farnese. You’re a very smart young lady when you put your mind to it.” She looked up at him and saw he was giving her a half smile. 

This action gave her a slight boost of confidence. She put on a smug smirk and stood up.

“Why don’t you do me for the extra credit?” the smirk on her pale face didn’t falter as she flipped up her pleated skirt, giving him a view of her virgin white underwear.

Farnese heard her professor begin to stammer. She couldn’t quite see his face, as the skirt was blocking most of her view. After few more seconds of flashing him, she let her skirt fall back to rest on her thighs. She then observed Guts’ face. He had a strange look with a red tint to his cheeks on his face. It was almost a look of...disgust. She looked down at the floor and crossed her arms, now embarrassed. This wasn’t how the scenario had played out in her head. That had been a bit more...explicit. She heard him clear his throat.

“Miss de Vandimion, why don’t you come back another time and have this discussion with me again when you’re feeling a bit better. I won’t mention this to anyone and I expect you to do the same. Have a good evening.” He turned back to his laptop and didn’t give her another glance.

Farnese began to trudge towards the door. It was a mistake. She shouldn’t had expected him to take her just like that. Anyway, he could get fired for that, couldn’t he? She didn’t know why she had even fantasized about it actually happening. She was foolish really. While walking down the building’s long hallway towards the exit, she decided she would go back later and apologize for her actions.


	2. The Followup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Farnese gets what she wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow, i actually updated this after 4 months. i guess i didn't check that this was a multi-part work when i first published it, so it looked finished.
> 
> farnese is over 18 in this.

After going back to her dorm, taking a shower and sitting down to think for a while, she realized she truly was ashamed of herself.

“I mean what was I thinking!?” she chastised herself.

The words ‘slut’ and ‘whore’ were racing through her head. Her professor could totally get her expelled for what she had just done. She didn’t really care about it, but when her parents heard that she was expelled and why she was, she was totally dead. She raked her nails up her pale arms.

‘Like he’d screw me,’ she thought.

She paced around her dorm for a little bit longer and took a sip of the wine cooler she had bought to calm her nerves. She looked at the alarm clock that sat on her demure night stand. ‘6:08’ it read. A little less than 4 hours since “The Incident”. 

“I should probably go apologize,” she sighed.

She put on a boring pair of flats and began to trudge toward the building where Guts’ office was located. She was thinking over what she was going to say to him while she was walking. When she was close to her target location, she began to slow her pace. She was dreading this conversation, but it was necessary. The apology could save her from being expelled. She strided into the grand building in front of her. Her mind was racing as she approached her professor’s office. She raised her hand to knock, but realized the door was slightly open. She decided to continue into Guts’ office. She quietly walked down the slight corridor. 

‘I wonder if he’s in here.”

As she was approaching to where his desk was located, she began to hear muffled panting. A million thoughts raced through her mind before she peaked around the corner to see who the hell was panting like that. When she did, utter shock washed over her.

There, behind his desk, her totally hot professor was pumping his hand up and down his length. When she finally got over her initial shock, a haughty smirk settled on to her face. She walked around the corner with her hands on her hips.

“Well, well. What do we have here?” she giggled, a little bit of her inner spoiled brat coming out.

Guts looked up quickly.

“F-Farnese!?”

“I was coming to apologize for my behavior earlier, but what do I find? My hot professor jerking off! To whom I wonder,” she narrowed her eyes and looked at him in his eyes.

Guts stammered before looking away from her.

“It was to you, Farnese,” he said curtly.

Farnese began to snicker lightly. She sauntered over to his desk. His cock was still out of his pants. 

“Bigger than I imagined,” she emphasized on the ‘bigger’ and ‘imagined’. She looked up at him and smiled at him.

“Why don’t I help you, professor?” she put her hands on his cock and began to pump.

Guts sighed and leaned back in his chair.

“Pretty naughty to be thinking about a student like that, huh?” she moved her mouth down to his length and began to take him in.

His cock was so impressive that she couldn’t get him fully in her mouth. She pumped the part not in her mouth with her cupped hand. Guts put his hand in her hair and held her there. He mumbled something incoherent before pulling her off of his cock and releasing on her face. She began to scoop the beads of cum off of her face with her finger. She made sure he was watching when she licked her finger clean. 

“Guts, you sure put on a show for me. Why don’t you service me now?”

She stood up and placed herself on the edge of his desk. She pulled up her schoolgirl skirt and pulled aside her panties, revealing her pink folds to her professor. 

“Go on now,” she said snidely.

Guts all but attacked her slit with his tongue. Farnese threw back her head and moaned, threading her slim fingers through his dark locks. 

“Oh God,” she moaned.

Guts continued his relentless attack on her clit and labia. After a bit, he added in a few fingers, pumping them to build up her orgasm. Farnese pulled his head close to her cunt as she fell over the edge. She let out a cry, followed by a string of curses. She fell back onto his desk and continued to pant. While she was still riding out her release, she felt herself being picked up and then flipped over. She felt her panties being pulled farther to the side.

“You okay?” she heard from behind her.

She nodded and mumbled a ‘yes’. She felt him line herself up with her opening and put his large hands on her ass. He slowly pushed himself in until he was fully sheathed within her. She choked out a cry, It was hard to believe how big he was. He began to slap his hips against her ass, moving himself in and out. Farnese began her wanton moaning again.

“Ah...p-professor!”

Her response was a smack to the ass and him moving even faster into her. She felt his hand snake around her thigh and begin to stimulate her clit. This made her walls clamp down on his cock. She heard him utter a few of the same curses she had earlier. She felt herself on the brim of another orgasm and wondered if he was too. After a few more times of his cock being enveloped in her cunt, she felt her mind begin to cloud with her second orgasm. Guts wasn’t far behind her, his seed spilling into her and filling her to the brim. He pulled out and began to clean himself up, while Farnese continued to lay panting on his desk. She felt his semen begin to drip down her legs. She reached behind and pulled the crotch of her panties back into place, stopping the dripping. She flipped herself over, so now her back was on his desk. 

“Do you have something I could wipe off with?” she gave Guts a weak smile.

Guts opened a drawer in his desk and produced a pack of tissues. He opened them and began to wipe the cum off of her thighs. He gave her panty covered crotch a loving pat and grabbed her arms to pull her up. After pulling her up, he kissed her rosy lips. 

“Consider your grade a passing one,” he smirked at her.

She returned his smirk and got up. As she was walking away, he gave her ass a swift smack. She continued her walk out of his office. Before she walked out, she turned back and called out to him.

“I’ll see you in class tomorrow, professor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! maybe leave a kudos and some feedback?
> 
> merry christmas/happy holidays :)

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! please leave maybe a kudos or comment if you wish. i'll have an update as soon as i can!


End file.
